EmailSasusaku
by HinamoriSakura21
Summary: ¿Se puede encontrar el amor a través de las redes sociales ?
1. Chapter 1

**Email Sasusaku **

Capítulo 1

"Solo sentimientos provenientes del corazón pueden hacer que la oscuridad más profunda se desvanezca"…-leía en voz alta antes de ser interrumpida por mi compañera de cuarto y mi mejor amiga Yamanaka Ino.

-Oh diablos ¿porque siempre me tocan feos?!- dijo molesta cerrando bruscamente su laptop.

- Y ahora ¿qué diablos te pasa?- pregunte al momento que cerraba mi libreta.

- pues… volví a entrar a esa página del chat… y pues me hablo un chico que daba la apariencia de un príncipe pero cuando puso su cámara web….auggg …. Era horrible tenía dos enormes cejotas de azotador-dijo con muecas en el rostro.

-jajajaja… ya vez eso te pasa por querer encontrar aun príncipe en esas páginas…-dije burlándome de ella

- eso lo dices tú… que no te interesa nada a lo que se refiere al amor… pero la verdad sabes que no es solo por eso….-dijo acostándose en su cama.

- si lo se… lo haces para matar el tiempo ahora que está nevando y no nos dejan salir de nuestra habitación- dije volteando hacia la ventana

-exacto… me pregunto qué diablos pensara la directora al prohibirnos salir-dijo mirando fijamente el techo

-supongo que lo hace principalmente para que las chicas no vayan a ver a sus novios del instituto de junto-

- pero… ash… es frustrante no tener novio-

- Ino no crees que en vez de pensar en novios deberías estudiar para los exámenes?

-Oh vamos Sakura…no seas aburrida. Mejor porque no lo intentas quizás hasta tú puedas encontrar algo bueno para ti.- dijo retándome

-no gracias…no necesito de esas cosas-

- ¿no será que a la pequeña Sakura le de miedo encontrar el amor en este tipo de páginas?-dijo desafiante

-jajajaja…miedo yo… por supuesto que no…aparte como alguien podría encontrar el amor por internet eso no existe-respondí

- demuéstralo...-dijo retándome

-ok te lo demostrare- tome mi laptop que estaba sobre el escritorio – cuál es el nombre de la página?

- ya te la mande a tu correo-

Entre a la página que me había mandado dispuesta a demostrarle que se equivocaba, la pagina era sencilla era un chat normal, con gran variedad de fotos o detalles de los que entraban, llene el pequeño registro solo poniendo mi nombre y mi edad.

Al terminar de llenarlo apareció una pequeña ventana que decía Sasuke. Comenzamos a platicar, notamos que teníamos muchas cosas en común, era tan fácil platicar con el.

-mmm quien diría que Sakura Haruno le gustara conocer gente por internet- dijo Ino en tono burlon.

-eh no es que me guste… es solo que…

-si si te entiendo…así comenzamos todos—dijo en tono ironico- y al final algunos se vuelven adictos.

-espera ya regreso- dije ignorándola

-por lo menos sabes como es?

.-que quieres decir?

-por dios Sakura pídele que ponga su cámara y así lo conoces mejor-

-pero yo también tendría que ponerla no?

- eso no importa …o si?... no me digas que te da pena

-no es eso…-ni yo misma sabia lo que era quizás no le gustaba y podría dejarme de hablar .

-y listo- dándole click en la cámara

- espera k has hecho- aparecieron al instante dos cuadros, uno mas chico que el otro, en el cual me podía ver a la perfeccion mientras que en el cuadro mas grande aparecia propaganda en espera que la otra persona aceptara.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 13.7pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Andalus, serif;"emstrongcapitulo 2 /strong/embr / br /emstrong No sabía que lo que me estaba sucediendo, mi corazón se iba acelerando de manera ansiosa, podría decir que era una especie de adrenalina fluyendo en mí, ya que era la primera vez que conocía a una persona de esta manera. Segundos más tarde apareció el... era un chico extremadamente guapo, de tez blanca, cabello negro, una mirada penetrante y al mismo tiempo magnética. /strong/embr / br /emstrong -Te odio- exclamo Ino al verlo /strong/embr / br /emstrong -y ahora se puede saber ¿Por qué? /strong/embr / br /emstrong - Y todavía preguntas porque… Sakura te ha tocado un chico sumamente guapo, en cambio a mí me tocan solo feos. /strong/embr / br /emstrong - quizás sea suerte de principiante- dije mofándome de ella. No sé si era suerte o no pero él era el primer chico del cual podría decir que me había enamorado a primera vista, pero aun así no podía hacerme ilusiones. /strong/embr / br /emstrong -Si tienes razón… bueno mejor me voy a tomar algo a la cafetería- dijo aun molesta, al marcharse, voltee a ver la pantalla y ahí estaba el observándome con detenimiento, por un instante parecía como si nuestras miradas se hubieran encontrado, pero acaso eso era posible…no no lo era todo está en mi imaginación me dije a mi misma una y otra vez. /strong/embr / br /emstrong -¿y?...- pregunto /strong/embr / br /emstrong -no nada…mi compañera se acaba de marchar-le respondí /strong/embr / br /emstrong -oh es eso...pensé que te había espantado- escribo al momento que esbozaba una media sonrisa, la cual era tan pero tan sexy que incluso llegue a pensar que derramaría sangre de mi nariz. /strong/embr / br /emstrong -¿espantado?... ¿porque debería de espantarme?- /strong/embr / br /emstrong -jajaja olvídalo, mejor hablemos de otra cosa...-escribió /strong/embr / br /emstrong -a no ahora me dices- le exigí /strong/embr / br /emstrong - No quiero /strong/embr / br /emstrong - pero yo si quiero saber- podría estar comportándome como una niña chiquita pero no me importo, odiaba que me dejaran con la duda de algo. /strong/embr / br /emstrong -Nunca te rindes ¿verdad?- escribió con una mirada sarcástica /strong/embr / br /emstrong -No /strong/embr / br /emstrong - Eso me gusta- al leerlo, provoco que me sonrojara de tal manera que él se dio cuenta.- me refería a que me gustan las personas que no se rinden /strong/embr / br /emstrong - Eso ya lo sé…pues que pensabas-escribí evitando mostrar mi decepción. /strong/embr / br /emstrong -¿qué te gustaba?- /strong/embr / br /emstrong - ¿quién tú?... no crees que eres demasiado vanidoso como para decir eso- dije irónica /strong/embr / br /emstrong -Eres la primera persona que me llama así- escribió, esbozando de nuevo esa sonrisa que se había vuelto mi obsesión- La mayoría de la chicas se enamoran de con solo verme… /strong/embr / br /emstrong -Que tontas… a mi parecer se necesita algo más que una cara bonita para enamorarse- si claro como si yo me creyera lo que estaba escribiendo, ya me estaba enamorando de él. /strong/embr / br /emstrong -Sabes me da gusto que tu no seas como ellas… tu eres diferente…- Por alguna extraña razón, no pude dudar de sus palabras, su mirada era tan honesta que incluso podía creerle que la luna era de queso. /strong/embr / br /emstrong -ser diferente es bueno…-dije con gracia /strong/embr / br /emstrong -Y cambiando de tema… ¿A qué escuela asistes? /strong/embr / br /emstrong -pues estoy en la escuela para mujeres de Konoha y ¿tu? /strong/embr / br /emstrong -…luego te digo…-dijo pensativo /strong/embr / br /emstrong -¿porque no me dices ahora? /strong/embr / br /emstrong -aun no es tiempo….-solo se limitó a escribir. Minutos después cambio de tema y me pregunto sobre mis gustos, las escuela, amigos y tiempos libres, era una persona muy curiosa su plática era amena y divertida a la vez. El tiempo que pasamos conversando se había pasado extremadamente rápido, incluso cuando llego Ino note que habían pasado cuatro horas y media./strong/em/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

_capitulo__3_

Los días siguientes al término de mis clases me iba a la biblioteca a comunicarme con Sasuke, platicábamos de cosas irreverentes de los profesores en pocas palabras nos íbamos conociendo más.

Quizás sonara precipitado pero me encantaba hablar con el, ser parte de él, aunque sea de esta forma, incluso podría afirmar que estaba completamente enamorada de él, jamás creí sentir esto por alguien es como si todo se volviera mágico, como si los problemas solo fueran juego de niños.

-¡Sakura¡ - grito Ino entrando a la habitación- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-De que hablas

-Oh vamos no te hagas la que no sabe- reclamo

- si tuvieras la cortesía de decirme que diablos me estás hablando- replique

-Pues que tu chico es Sasuke Uchiha

-Espera… ¿cómo es que tú sabes su nombre? – pregunte ahora confusa

-Recuerdas que lo vi ese día por la web Cam

-Sí y eso qué?

-Cuando lo vi me percate que su rostro se me hacía familiar pero no estaba segura hasta ahora…- se percató de que mi rostro lucia aún más confuso- es el chico más popular de la escuela de hombres de Konoha

-¿Qué?

-Es enserio Sakura… dios en que mundo vives… que no te das cuenta… lo puedes conocer en persona - exclamo entusiasmada.

-Olvídalo, Ino como se te ocurre tal tontería… eso no va a suceder nunca…entre Sasuke y yo no puede haber nada más que una simple amistad por internet- entramos a la habitación, dejando cada quien sus libros en sus respectivos escritorios.

-Oh vamos Sakura...todo es posible en esta vida…aparte nunca digas nunca – dijo entusiasta

-Ino ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Uh…claro…pero ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te pones tan seria de repente?- pregunto sorprendida

-Por favor no le digas a nadie sobre mi amistad con Sasuke

-¿Por qué?- se quejo

-No quisiera causarle problemas y convertirme en una molestia para el

-mmm… está bien…solo porque tú me lo pides- dijo tomándome de los hombros- pero no pongas esa cara todo estará bien.

Esa noche no pude dormir, no paraba de pensar de que Sasuke estaba a unos metros lejos de mí, que podíamos conocernos en persona, pero quizás él no quería que eso sucediera por eso no me quería decir en qué escuela iba, no quería que fuéramos algo más que solo "amigos" de chat, solo eso, me dolía el siquiera pensarlo, en este tiempo, con las conversaciones diarias me había acostumbrado a él o peor aún me había enamorado de el sin conocerlo en persona o haber escuchado su voz aun.

En verdad me sentía patética, yo Sakura Haruno enamora por internet, yo quien juraba que eso no existía, que el amor solo existía en los libros, en esas novelas románticas en las que el amor verdadero puede vencerlo todo.

En la siguiente semana íbamos a tener exámenes en ambas escuelas por lo que tanto Sasuke como yo no nos conectaríamos durante ese tiempo, el cual iba a provechar para olvidarme de él, de esto que estaba comenzando a sentir, a concentrarme de nuevo en mis estudios.

-Sakura- me llamo Ino- tengo algo que contarte

- ¿que es lo que sucede?- pregunte terminándome de poner el uniforme

-Me acabo de enterar que Sasuke es el mejor en su clase junto con el primo de Hinata- exclamo emocionada

-No sabía que Hinata tuviera un primo- respondió

-Oh claro… se dice que no se llevan muy bien…- replico- pero apoco no es fantástico podría decirse que Sasuke es el chico perfecto, no solo es guapo sino que también es inteligente…

-Si supongo que tienes razón – la interrumpí- bueno me adelanto tengo que pasar antes a la biblioteca

-Oye Sakura no huyas- grito desde la puerta


End file.
